


Meet the Hammer's

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [14]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Timmy joins Armie, Liz, Harper and Ford for a meal with Armie's parents and brother.





	Meet the Hammer's

Timmy really enjoyed his time in the Cayman Islands with the Hammer-Chambers family. Harper loved roping him into helping her build sandcastles, have tea parties or to play dolls. It was nearly the end of their stay, and tonight would be Timmy’s first introduction to Armie’s parents and his brother, Viktor. Timmy had been trying to avoid this meeting, and Armie had been trying to prevent it from happening. It had gotten to that point in his life where Armie really didn’t care what his parents thought and if he never heard from his parents again once they found out about him and Timmy then he was fine with that, but he didn’t want to Harper and Ford to lose their grandparents.

They weren’t planning on telling Michael and Dru, but it was going to be difficult to explain Timmy’s presence. They’d never brought Nick to the Cayman Islands, and he’d been a constant friend of theirs. Armie knew that his mom wouldn’t take too kindly to Timmy being there because she knew he was Armie’s co-star in Call Me By Your Name, but he needed to spend as much time with both his parents and his young love before they had to resume the busy schedule for the remaining promotion of the film. They also had Timmy’s next ultrasound appointment on 20th January and Armie insisted on being there.

As it was New Year’s Eve and they’d all gone to a restaurant for dinner, nothing too fancy as they had 2 children under the age of 5. Ford was pushed along in his pram by Liz and Harper insisted on being carried by Timmy. It made the brunette feel so honoured and an important part of the family to be adored by Harper like this. They were the first to arrive at the restaurant. “8 for Hammer, please.” Armie stated as they arrived. The waitress led them to the table.

“Hello, my name is Brooke and I’ll be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks before the rest of your party arrive?” She introduced.

“Can we have a strawberry and raspberry Fruit Shoot for Harper, a berry burst Fruit Shoot for Ford and I would like a glass of white wine.” Liz began.

“Please can I have a vanilla milkshake?” Timmy requested.

“A mocha would be lovely.” Armie smiled. Timmy and Liz looked at him in confusion. Armie always ordered booze, so why wasn’t he?

“Coming right up.” Brooke replied before leaving.

“Are you okay, husband? You always get alcohol.” Liz asked.

“I felt like something different. I don’t have to drink all the time.” Armie replied. Timmy just smiled at him.

They would’ve continued their conversation but Michael, Dru and Viktor chose that moment to arrive. The made a beeline straight for the table when Liz waved at them.

“Grandma! Grandpa!” Harper exclaimed, running over to give them a hug each before returning to her spot on Timmy’s lap and curling up there.

“Mom, Dad, lovely to see you again. Viktor, long time no see.” Armie greeted, standing up to kiss his mom on the cheek and shake hands with his dad and brother.

“And you, brother. How have things been going in the world of acting?” Viktor asked after pressing a kiss to Elizabeth’s hand.

“Really well, we’ve been having a great time. This is Timmy, my co-star.” Armie introduced. Timmy gave a shy smile as he was now under the scrutinising of Armie’s family. It was very intimidating to the young brunette.

“Lovely. How are things going with your bakery, Elizabeth?” Dru asked, completely ignoring Timmy’s presence. Timmy looked at his feet sadly, he knew they weren’t going to accept him, but did they have to point blank ignore him? Before Liz could answer, Brooke returned with their drinks.

“What drinks would you like, sirs and madam?” She asked, looking at Michael, Dru and Viktor.

“2 beers and a white wine.” Michael ordered, knowing what his family usually drank.

“Coming right up, I’ll get you some menus too.” Brooke smiled as she left again. Timmy liked this waitress, she was very cheerful and polite. He’d had to deal with much worse.

“Where’s your beer, Armand?” Michael demanded when he noticed that Armie had a mug of coffee.

“I didn’t want one.” Armie replied. “Is that a problem?” Michael shook his head.

“So, tell us about your bakery, Elizabeth. I admire your talents.” Dru insisted.

“I’m really enjoying joining the boys on the promotional circuit as I am able to travel around and discover new foods or desserts to add to my repertoire.” Liz smiled, breaking off into conversation with Dru, knowing that it was easier to appease her by answering whatever she asked.

Brooke returned with 6 adult menus and 2 children’s menus along with Michael, Dru and Viktor’s drinks. “I’ll give you some time to decide. If you need anything, give me a call.” She smiled before wandering away.

Timmy encouraged Harper to sit on the seat next to him instead of on his lap. “What would you like to eat, Hops? You can choose whatever you’d like?”

“Please can I have some pizza, Timmy?” Harper replied.

“Of course, you can, Hops.” Timmy replied, pressing a kiss to her hair. Armie and Liz had taught their children wonderful manners.

Liz was sorting Ford out whilst Michael, Dru and Viktor were discussing the menu. Armie turned to Timmy and discreetly placed a hand on Timmy’s thigh. “Do you know what you’re going to have? Do you want to share a starter?” Armie whispered.

“What are you wanting for a starter? And I think I’m going to have a BBQ ribs and chicken tenders combo. I’m really hungry.” Timmy replied.

“My fault, sorry.” Armie smiled, moving his hand so that it was resting on Timmy’s barely-there bump, as he’d been doing since he found out that Timmy is pregnant. “I was looking at the potato skins with cheese and bacon.”

“They do sound nice but I’m preferring the sound of the garlic French baguette without cheese. I’m trying to be really careful about what I eat.” Timmy muttered.

“Has everyone decided? If so, I’ll ask the waitress to come back.” Michael asked, he received nods all round. Brooke returned with her notepad and happily accepted all of their food orders. She also noted down more drinks for those who wanted another one.

“I’m just going to nip to the bathroom.” Timmy excused himself, wandering to find the bathroom. If there was one thing he was disliking about being pregnant, it was how often he needed to use the bathroom.

Whilst Timmy was in the bathroom, Armie’s parents turned to him. “Why did you bring that boy?” Dru questioned.

“Because he’s a good friend of mine.” Armie defended.

“That’s no excuse, you’re going to see him again soon anyway. He didn’t need to come to Cayman.” Dru stated.

“If you want us to leave then we’ll leave.” Armie responded. “Besides, Timmy is important to me and he’s part of my chosen family. Now, excuse me.” Armie was fuming. There was nothing wrong with Timmy. How could anyone not love the brunette? He was adorable. Armie wandered into the bathroom to find Timmy throwing up. He couldn’t see his young love but he could hear someone throwing up and they were the only ones in the bathroom. “Sweet tea, it’s only me.” Armie called. Timmy unlocked the door, allowing Armie to look at him. “I’m so sorry for the way they’re treating you. If you don’t want to stay then we’ll all go back to the villa.”

“I don’t want to ruin dinner with your family.” Timmy frowned.

“You’re not going to ruin it, they’re going to ruin it.” Armie assured, wrapping his arms around Timmy and pulling his partner in for a kiss, not caring that Timmy had just thrown up. They sprung apart when the door opened.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. As you were.” Viktor dismissed, continuing his way to the urinal.

Timmy and Armie looked surprised. “What?” Armie questioned in disbelief.

“Well considering they’re questioning why you brought your co-star here, on a family trip, with your wife and children, the logical explanation was that something more than meets the eye was going on.” Viktor replied.

“But you’re not against it?” Armie asked.

“No. I know mom and dad are but I’m not that closed minded. If you’re happy then that’s all that matters.” Viktor responded. “Can I finish having a piss now?”

Timmy and Armie left the bathroom and went back to the table where Brooke was handing out the starters. Armie and Timmy had decided to share a starter considering they had both ordered pretty large meals. Timmy wanted the garlic French baguette, so they got the garlic French baguette. Amazingly, Michael and Dru decided to keep quiet about the food sharing although they probably said less considering Harper and Ford were also having some. Thankfully, things were pretty quiet whilst everyone was eating but Michael and Dru had ordered more alcohol so Armie expected things to get worse as the night progressed.

Most people at the table were shocked when Armie ordered a glass of Pepsi as his second drink but due to Timmy’s pregnancy, he was trying to cut down on the amount he was drinking. Armie didn’t know what it was about his young love that inspired such devotion within him but there was something. Armie had tried to cut down on the amount that he drinks ever since finding out that Liz was pregnant with Harper but he never managed it. Timmy and their baby were everything to Armie and if they could inspire him to be a better father, he didn’t see the problem. Evidently, others did.

“What’s wrong with you today, Armand? Nothing usually stops you from having a few beers and considering it’s New Years Eve too, why aren’t you drinking?” Michael demanded. Armie had been dreading someone asking a question like that. Another reason he wasn’t drinking was because he didn’t know what his family were going to say or what questions they were going to ask so he was avoiding alcohol to stay alert, and not reveal anything.

“I’m trying to cut down. The kids don’t need to see me as often as they do. I’m turning over a new leaf.” Armie admitted, much to the shock of everyone at the table, except Timmy. Timmy was aware that his partner had been wanting to cut back for a while and had complete faith in him. Besides, Timmy hadn’t been paying complete attention to the conversation as Harper was demanding his attention and ignoring everyone else at the table.

“You couldn’t manage it last time, what makes any difference now?” Dru questioned, doubting Armie like she usually does.

“Nothing makes a difference, I’ve just decided to give it another go.” Armie countered.

“Okay, you don’t need to snap, Armand.” Michael scolded. Armie let out a loud exhale.

“So, Timmy, tell us about yourself.” Viktor cut in, wanting to both change the subject and get to know his brother’s love. Timmy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Armie lightly grasped Timmy’s hand, intertwining their fingers and gently drawing shapes on the back of Timmy’s hand with his thumb.

“What would you like to know?” Timmy asked, sounding much more composed than he felt.

“I heard that you grew up in New York, what was that like?”

“Personally, I really like the city despite it being so loud and busy and crowded. Although, I did have a slight preference for our summer home in France. But living in New York means I am acclimatised to walking long distances as it is very difficult to drive anywhere.” Timmy replied, not really sure what they were wanting him to say. It was obvious that Michael and Dru were only feigning interest.

“What did your parents think of the decision to pursue acting?” Dru inquired. Armie resisted the urge to roll his eyes, of course that was the first thing his mom said to Timmy.

“They’ve always been very supportive of me and the choices I’ve made. My mum was an actress herself and so is my sister.” Timmy smiled. Dru just turned her nose up at him.

Thankfully, Brooke chose that moment to bring out their main courses. Timmy felt so hungry he was practically salivating at the sight of his meal. Timmy’s plate of food was easily the same size as Armie’s. “That’s a bit greedy.” Michael muttered.

“What is?” Armie asked, voicing Timmy’s thoughts.

“The size of the meal your friend has ordered. He’s only small and that’s a very large amount of food. You could feed 3 people with that one plate.” Michael observed, Dru nodded in agreement. Timmy got up without a word and ran to the bathroom, tears beginning to fall.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Armie demanded, before leaving to run after Timmy.

Timmy had run into the bathroom and locked himself in the stall. He felt so humiliated. Armie had warned him about his parents but Armie had no idea they were going to be so rude. “Love, can you open the door?” Armie requested. Timmy reluctantly opened the door and the sight broke Armie’s heart. Timmy had drawn in on himself, trying to seem smaller than he is. There were tear tracks on his face, tears still streaming from his eyes. “Oh, Sweet Tea.” Armie breathed, wrapping his arms around Timmy, who melted into his embrace. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Armie repeated as he kept pressing kisses against any part of Timmy’s head that he could reach. Timmy took a deep breath and pulled away from Armie.

“Let’s go. I’m kinda hungry and I’ve left Liz to feed Ford and Harper.”  Timmy announced, walking out of the bathroom with his head held high. He didn’t need to be upset, he was taking care of himself and their baby. That was all that mattered.


End file.
